User talk:Calilatina893
Welcome Hi Calilatina893, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rosette Raina Falco page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MyMunro (Talk) 06:54, August 29, 2011 Sorting Talk Bubble }} Pictures Dueling So, there's a new dueling club, and I thought you might like to lead the Slytherin team. If so, let me know and you can have it instead of Karith. Bond em7 23:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) OWL's Are you intrested in taking OWL's? If so, leave a message on my talk page with what subjects you would like to be tested in. If not, the admins will allow you to create your own OWL scores, as long as you don't pick all O's or something like that. Let me know. Bond em7 13:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :How do these scores look: *Charms - O *Potions - O *Herbology - E *DADA - A *Transfiguration - E You'll be able to continue all fove classes next year, and passed with 5 OWL's. If you think these scores are off, let me know, and we'll work it out. Thanks! Bond em7 13:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch Final Character Your new Character Damien Smith has been sorted into Slytherin. Please create his Character page when you get a chance. If you have any questions, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Damien Smith I like your characters. They're always really interesting and deep. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Pealse create my talk bubbleCloud 05:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) House Tournament If you weren't aware, the House tournament first task hgas begun. All four champions will be rping the first task at the same time, so please go here and start the first task if you wish to compete. It also has who should be GMing for you, so if you post, and they don't, make sure to contact them and let them know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello how do you get sorted? Sorting Hi! I'm not sure which year I'm in, but I'm new here so I think I'm in year one. And I was sorted into Ravenclaw. RavenMcLightning 14:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey ow do i create a character page and when can i be sorted CascadeTheWalls 16:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas hey :) do you know what house ive been sorted into? becuase i cant bye the clothes without knwoing what house im in :) Thanks for the welcome! Im just wondering 1.) How to place orders at Diagon Alley and 2.) How to get sorted. Thanks! Prefect Voting Two potential prefects are waiting for admin voting. Please go to Talk:Prefect Voting and vote when you get the chance! Echostar 00:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Your admin right have been removed due to inactivity, and you now have rollback rights. If you think this was done incorretly, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Strike the above. I mistakenly took them away, and have restored them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I notice you haven't been around for a while. Anything going on? Are you just busy, or not having fun here? I just ask, so if there's a problem with the wiki, I can try to fix it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks!